Pheromone
by Nejumi
Summary: Aku seorang anak pemilik restoran iga, berteman dengan penerus Clan Yakuza menyebalkan.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Pheromone**

 **A chanbaek fiction by**

 **Nejumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬**

.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol tadi tersenyum padaku."

Satu

"Benarkah? Waaa! Aku iri padamu..."

Dua

"Badannya makin seksi ya..."

Tiga

Aku menghela napas mendengar obrolan Seulgi, Wendy dan Luna, teman sekelasku. Mereka membicarakan Chanyeol, temanku dari kelas lain. Chanyeol adalah si penebar ranjau yang kali ini sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi penebar pheromon.

Ok, salahkan aku. Aku yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk jangan memasang tampang horror di sekolah. Maksudku, mata yang bulat dari sananya, suka sekali menatap penuh intimidasi pada seluruh penghuni sekolah. Jangankan anak baru, guru pun jarang ada yang berani menatapnya.

Tapi kenapa aku juga tidak senang dengan hasilnya? Kan aku tidak berharap ia diteriaki bagai idol. Seksi apaan.

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Harus dari mana aku bercerita tentangnya?

Dia siswa biasa sepertiku. Kecuali bagian dia anak Park Siwon, kepala klan penguasa daerah ini, dia normal. Ditambah bagian dia punya banyak penjaga berpistol di depan rumahnya, dia juga normal. Dan kecuali bagian dia pewaris dari tahta klan penguasa itu, dia masih normal. Jangan lupa bagian dia selalu berkelahi dengan siapapun.

Terus saja begini, hingga aku makin sulit mencari hal paling normal darinya.

Aku membalik buku cetak bahasa inggrisku. _The meeting gonna be held on 2 o clock_ terpampang di salah satu kalimat. _Meeting?_ Kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?

Papaku bilang, aku sudah berteman denganya sejak bayi. Tapi seingatku, pertama kali aku bertemu denganya, saat aku masuk TK. Karena umur dua sampai empat tahun kuhabiskan di USA, ayahku membuka cabang restoran iga di sana.

Ah iya, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Anak pemilik restoran iga di tepi jalan utama.

 **.**

 **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬**

 **.**

 **Taman Kanak-kanak, sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu**

Seorang anak lelaki bermata sipit sibuk sendiri dengan robotnya, di antara siswa lain yang bermain. Dia belum punya banyak teman, karena baru saja pindah ke TK ini tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan hal itu juga.

Tidak jauh dari tempat anak itu, ada Chanyeol yang mendekati kumpulan anak lainya.

"Hei, kalian minggir!" yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah menyuruh empat anak lain pergi dari area permainan lego.

"Tidak mau, kami sudah di sini lebih dulu." Bantah seorang anak lelaki bertubuh tambun.

"Ck! Kubilang minggir ya minggir!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh anak itu, bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!" Seorang anak perempuan menengahi.

"Makanya pergi dari sini!" Chanyeol memang tidak ada yang bisa membantah. Bakat preman sudah ter-ekstrak di darahnya.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Anak bertubuh tambun tadi berontak di cekalan Chanyeol. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, terhuyung dan...

BRUAK!

Semua diam melihat bagaimana Chanyeol jatuh terduduk meringis menimpa mainan anak pindahan tadi. Mainan robot yang dibawanya jauh dari Amerika, buntung kakinya. Anak-anak lain horror melihat bagaimana anak itu menatap Chanyeol sebal.

Chanyeol bangkit, menatap anak itu. Pandanganya berbeda, entah apa artinya.

Anak itu meraih kerah seragam Chanyeol "Kau merusaknya..."

BUGH!

Satu pukulan keras mendarat pada rahang Chanyeol. Anak ketua klan Choi, dipukul oleh entah anak siapa. Jelas anak baru itu tidak tahu status orang yang sekarang merah pipinya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua anak yang tadinya berisik bukan main, diam menonton bagaimana 'Park Chanyeol, seorang berandal TK dipukul anak baru'

Anak itu kembali pada robotnya yang sudah patah 1 kaki, berusaha memasangnya sambil cemberut. Ia menggerutu Bahasa asing. Namun kemudian tangan kirinya dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Semua anak menahan napas. Ini horror, menurut mereka begitu.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol serius menanyai anak itu.

Masih dengan tatapan sebal, si anak baru menjawab "Byun Baekhyun." Dan kenapa juga anak itu masih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aaah! Baekhyun ah!" Tanpa disangka, Chanyeol malah memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Menggoyangkanya, kemudian memainkan pipi chubby miliknya. Pemandangan ini otomatis membuat anak lain bingung.

 **.**

 **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬**

 **.**

Seharian ini aku sudah berpikir matang untuk mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol. Hal yang benar-benar membuat otakku tidak sinkron. Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya cari alasan kenapa tadi nilai ulangan Bahasa inggrisku turun, padahal aku sempat tinggal di Amerika.

"Chanyeol ah." Tegurku.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengemut ujung es krim memandangku "Apa?"

"Apa kau bisa berseragam normal, seperti anak sekolah biasa?"

"Memang aku kurang normal?"

Aku memandangnya lalu menghela napas. Melepas jas sekolah, dasi hanya diselempangkan di kerah, kemeja tidak dimasukan, 2 kancingnya tidak terpasang karena copot akibat berkelahi. Kejadian sudah lama sekali sebenarnya, ia kan bisa saja menyuruh salah satu dari pembantunya yang berjejer untuk memasangkanya. Pembantunya bahkan lebih banyak dari pegawai di restoran ibuku. Tapi toh dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Memang seragamku kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Nada bicaranya seperti orang benar-benar tidak paham arah ucapanku. Seperti.

Aku menghentikan langkah tepat di bawah pohon. Membuang bungkus eskrim di tempat sampah. Saat ini kami berjalan pulang dari sekolah, _by the way._

Chanyeol membalikkan badan memandangku.

"Ini seragam sekolah yang normal." Kutunjuk badanku sendiri. Rapi, sesuai standar sekolah. Belum lagi kacamata minus di hidungku. Normal sekali.

"Selama ini tidak ada yang protes aku pakai begini."

Ok, dia lugu, polos, atau bodoh? Siapa yang mau memprotesnya? Guru? Iya kalau mereka tidak takut keamanan sekolah terancam. Siswa lain? Siapa juga yang mau mendapat resiko kehilangan gigi atau patah hidung? Malah yang kulihat baik siswa lelaki ataupun perempuan sangat menikmati melihat dada bidangnya dari celah kemeja. Penebar pheromon.

Kembali kulangkahkan kaki "Berjalan denganmu seperti berjalan dengan—"

"Anak yakuza?" Potongnya.

"Memang begitu kenyataanya kan?" Aku balik tanya. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga menyinggung hal paling sensitif baginya. Tapi seperti yang papaku bilang, aku sudah mengenalnya seumur hidupku. Dan tidak ada sejarahnya dia marah padaku.

 **.**

 **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol hari ini?"

Satu

"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

Dua

"Dia...berbeda. tapi, kyaaa makin tampan."

Tiga

Aku yang sedang membaca materi yang akan diajarkan agak terganggu dengan percakapan dua cewek teman sekelasku ini. Lagi dan selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Mereka membicarakan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini berbeda? Apanya?

Hari ini aku tidak berangkat sekolah dengan Chanyeol. Dia bahkan belum bersiap waktu aku menghampiri rumahnya. Dan yang jelas aku tidak mau dapat resiko dihukum karena terlambat.

.

.

.

Istirahat...

"Hari ini Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, teman sekelas Chanyeol.

Aku menggeser salah satu kursi kantin lalu duduk "Ada apa denganya?"

"Baekhyun ah, geser mangkukmu." Jongdae yang baru datang protes "Kau menyuruhnya lagi?

Kugeser mangkuk makan siangku yang terlalu mengekspansi meja "Memang kenapa?" penasaran kenapa semua orang bicara tentangnya, padahal aku belum melihatnya dari pagi.

"Ya, ya,... tadi saat aku jatuh dari tangga Chanyeol membantu memapahku ke UKS!" Teriakan heboh salah satu siswa perempuan terdengar.

Aku mengaduk mangkuk kasar "Ck, baru dipapah saja sudah heboh. Aku yang sering mandi bersama biasa saja." Maksudku itu jaman dulu, masih TK, di pemandian.

Jongdae mengayunkan sendoknya "Woi, woi, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terdengar—"

" _Jealous_ _?_ " sambung Kyungsoo tersenyum licik.

" _W_ _hat?_ Aku cemburu? _Nonsense!_ " elakku. Cemburu katanya? Hah.

"Tapi dari caramu bicara tadi terdengar tidak mau kalah." Ucap Jongdae mengemut sendoknya.

Kyungsoo kembali memakan isi piringnya "Artinya cemburu." Penegasan, sial.

Kudengar seseorang menarik kursi di sebelahku "Siapa yang cemburu?" suara berat yang sangat kukenal "Kau cemburu?"

Aku otomatis menoleh "Aku? Aku tidak cembu—" Entah kenapa ucapanku tertahan di tenggorokan melihat Chanyeol di sebelahku.

Ini yang mereka sebut 'Chanyeol berbeda'. Kali ini dia terlihat rapi. Baju, kancing, dasi, jas, semua terpasang dengan benar. Ditambah kacamata yang kupastikan bukan minus bertengger di hidungnya.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Baru menyadari bahwa teman kecilku ini... tampan.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Aku seketika sadar dari lamunan.

"Ada apa dengan... penampilanmu?" jariku menunjuk kepala hingga perutnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku berseragam normal?" jawab Chanyeol santai "Siapa yang cemburu?" ia mengulang pertanyaan untuk ke sekian kali. _So persistent_.

Aku terbatuk, mengalihkan pandangan. Sial! Entah kenapa napasku jadi sesak begini melihatnya. Padahal tidak ada special-nya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun cemburu." Ucap Jongdae cuek.

"Aku? Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu." Tanganku serampangan berayun di udara, bentuk ketidaksetujuan. Hingga...

BRUGH

Semua yang ada di kantin berpaling ke arah meja kami. Melihat bagaimana 'Chanyeol yang hari ini rapi ditumpahi semangkuk kare'.

Aku tahu, mereka pasti menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. Namun, setelah tahu bahwa akulah pelakunya, mereka paham tidak akan ada kejadian Chanyeol mengamuk di kantin.

.

.

.

Angin langsung menampar wajahku ketika aku sampai di atap sekolah. Jam pelajaran masih berlangsung sebenarnya, tapi ada yang harus kulakukan di sini.

Bisa kulihat Chanyeol duduk di pembatas pagar atap. Mendengarkan musik dari earphone sambil mengemut lolipop. Kulangkahkan kaki duduk di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol melepas earphone nya "Hei, kau bolos _juga_?" ia bertanya enteng.

Kugaruk kening. Aku bersumpah, tadi niatku menghampirinya adalah untuk minta maaf. Tapi melihatnya ceria begini...

"Kau tidak ingin ikut pelajaran?" tanyaku.

"Dengan keadaan begini?" ia mengibaskan kemejanya yang masih agak basah, bekas dibasuh. Noda kuning gelap masih membekas di sana.

Aku menyadari kesalahanku. Menginginkanya berpenampilan normal tapi malah menyebabkanku memberikan musibah baginya.

Eh, tapi dia tidak menganggap itu musibah sih. Ah bingung.

Aku menghela napas "Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

Keningnya mengkerut "Sudah dandan berlama-lama untukmu, kau menyuruhku pulang saja?"

"Dandan _untukku_?"

"Aku begini kan karena kau ingin melihatku berseragam normal."

 _A_ _ku begini kan karena kau ingin melihatku berseragam normal_

 _A_ _ku begini kan karena kau ingin melihatku_

 _A_ _ku begini kan karena kau ingin_

 _A_ _ku begini kan karena kau_

 _Okay_

 _Stop_

Terlalu sering bersama aku tidak pernah mengamati wajahnya. Kupandangi wajahnya dari sini. Dari samping sini ataupun dari depan semuanya sama. Jika kau tidak percaya saat orang mengatakan bahwa temanmu tampan, tunggulah ia mengubah sedikit penampilanya. Dan parahnya itu berlaku padaku. Baru menyadari bahwa ia tampan.

Aku menghela napas "Jangan beseragam aneh begitu lagi."

"Apa?" Chanyeol merendahkan wajah, menatapku.

Aku mundur menghindar "Jadi dirimu sendiri saja. Lebih enak dipandang." Aku sadar bagaimanapun penampilan seorang Park Chanyeol, dia tetap akan jadi penebar pheromon.

"Waaa syukurlah, jika maumu begitu." Kurasakan leherku dipeluk erat "Em, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Hm?"

"Tentang ramah pada semua orang, jangan memasang tampang... ya _you know_ lah."

"Lupakan yang itu juga." Jawabku cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa keras lalu…

Muah Muah Muah

Entah apa yang kurasakan menempel tiga kali di pipiku "Haaa senang rasanya. Kembali berlaku bebas sesukaku."

Iya begini memang lebih baik. Dari pada aku makin tersiksa batin. Memang Chanyeol tetap akan digilai semua orang bagaimanapun penampilanya. Dan masalah berlaku ramah, biarkan dia menampilkan wajah pembunuh di depan orang lain, yang penting ia memperlihatkan wajah aslinya hanya padaku.

 **.**

 **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬** **페로** **몬**

 **.**

Pernah baca atau nonton anime BL tight rope? Ini terinspirasi dari situ. Dan mungkin ada yang merasa udah pernah baca ff ini dengan cast berbeda? ini remake. Iya, ketauan lagi mentok banget mau nerusin utang ff.

Sudah lama ini remake ini direncanakan, baru bisa kesampean. Maaf kalo ada kurangnya. Kecuali kurang panjang ya, emang kapasitasku Cuma segini. Maklum lah.


	2. Opiorphin

**Pheromon**

 **-Opiorphin-**

 **Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO**

 **School AU!**

 **Genre : romance, action**

 **Rate : T condong M**

 **.**

 **Temanku, penerus clan paling berpengaruh di Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

Tok tok

Cklek

Pintu kamarku sudah terbuka bahkan sebelum aku mempersilakan pengetuknya masuk. Tidak ada yang akan seperti ini kecuali...

"Baek...hyun..." Aku tetap konsentrasi pada jajaran angka di hadapanku. Tidak usah kulihat pun aku sudah hapal pemilik suara berat itu.

Jika aku cerita pada anak sekolah, tidak akan ada yang menyangka yang memanggilku dengan nada manja minta dijitak itu adalah Chanyeol. Anak yakuza yang ditakuti oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Apa kabar fans nya jika mendengarnya tadi.

"Baekhyun ah..." Kali ini ia duduk di samping meja belajarku "Obati aku..." Ucapnya dengan nada sok dimelas-melas. Duh.

Aku menghela napas, baru meliriknya "Kali ini dengan siapa?" Lihat bagaimana luka lebam di pipi, darah di bibir, belum lagi tanganya lecet-lecet. Ya aku sudah hapal benar luka indikasi berkelahi.

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menempelkan pantat di lantai, duduk bersila dengan kotak obat di hadapanya "Tapi mungkin preman yang kemarin berurusan dengan Siwon."

PLETAK

"Aduh!" Ia mengelus kepalan yang terkena lemparan pensilku. "Aku minta diobati, bukan ditambahi luka." Protesnya.

"Salah siapa? Enak saja kau mengucap, dia itu ayahmu!" Aku turun dari kursi, duduk di hadapanya. Bukan, bukan karena aku menuruti keinginannya. Hanya karena... jika tidak dituruti, ia bisa bertahan di kamarku sampai besok. Menjengkelkan? Memang.

"Ayahku Choi Siwon." Ia manyun. Bisa-bisa bibir jadi selebar telinga tuh.

Aku sudah lama paham dengan keadaan ini. Chanyeol sering kena masalah karena ayahnya yang penerus clan yakuza. Sejak kecil, entah berapa kali hampir ia jadi korban penculikan. Untung dulu selalu ditemani bodyguard. Dan setelah dewasa, dia lebih mengandalkan diri sendiri yang master Karate. Dia Dan 3 _by the way_.

Kuoleskan antiseptik pada luka di tangannya "Kenapa tidak minta diobati dokter keluargamu saja sih?" Lama-lama bosan juga setiap kali habis berkelahi, dia malah datang ke kamarku minta diobati.

"Tidak akan manjur." Jawabnya tidak logis. Iya, memang sejak kapan ia bisa berpikir logis?

Aku menghela napas. Ini kan hanya luka luar, dipikir sakit karena santet?

"Lalu kapan kau akan berhenti berkelahi?" Kuoleskan kapas pada luka di tangannya. Yang... sejak kapan jadi sekekar ini?

"Kalau tidak ada yang memulai dulu." Jawabnya masih cemberut.

Aku ingat, Chanyeol pernah berhenti (lebih tepatnya libur) berkelahi, dulu. Beberapa tahun lalu...

.

.

.

Sekitar 3 tahun lalu...

"Hei, anak yakuza!" Siapapun orang yang berteriak itu, dia pasti cari mati.

Kulirik Chanyeol di sebelahku. Raut wajahnya mengeras, aku bahkan bisa melihat sumpit di tanganya patah. Sumpit kayu kok, bukan yang besi.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu!" Seorang senior dan beberapa temannya berdiri di samping meja tempatku dan Chanyeol makan.

Sejak kemarin Chanyeol dihujat habis-habisan terutama oleh para senior. Padahal sebelum kejadian 2 hari, lalu hidupnya sebagai anak yakuza masih normal. Ingat, normal untuk ukuran Chanyeol termasuk berkelahi setiap hari. Itu sebelum tertangkapnya seorang bandar narkoba di daerah ini.

Ada yang menyebar gosip bahwa dia adalah salah satu anak buah Siwon, padahal bukan begitu kenyataanya. Ayah Chanyeol hanya penguasa daerah ini. Ia bahkan yang menjaga dan menjauhkan hal-hal seperti itu dari sini. Tapi giliran ada satu lepas, semua menyerangnya bagai boomerang.

Chanyeol meletakan sumpit, kemudian menarik tanganku bangkit dari kursi "Maaf aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian."

Makan siangku belum habis woy. Baru dua suap.

"Hei, tapi aku punya urusan denganmu." Sunbae itu memandangku "Atau mungkin aku berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun saja." Seenaknya mencolek daguku.

Aku mengelap kasar daguku "Kita pergi saja." Kali ini aku yang menarik tangan Chanyeol. Selera makanku hilang.

"Baekhyun ah, sombong sekali." Kurasa tanganku dicekal "Kau lebih memilih anak yakuza ini?" Kali ini pinggangku didekap

Aku jengah. Orang ini benar-benar ingin mati. Setidaknya jangan libatkan aku. Kalian boleh berkelahi, mengobrak-abrik seisi sekolah sekalian, tapi nanti saat aku sudah pulang. Bisa dicoret dari Kartu Keluarga jika aku terlibat perkelahian begini.

Chanyeol menarikku lebih rapat. "Jangan menyentuhnya."

Ucapan dinginnya tidak ditanggapi. Oh ayolah, jangan dikira Chanyeol diam selama dua hari ini berarti ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk mematahkan iga orang.

"Em, rupanya Choi Chanyeol tidak terima jika..." Jijik rasanya saat pipiku dielus. Seingatku di meja tadi ada sumpit, biar kucolok matanya dengan...

BUGH

Aku melewatkan kejadian barusan. Suara apa tadi? Yang jelas aku melihat sunbae tadi tergeletak di lantai kantin sambil memegangi pipinya. Kini 4 temannya bersiap di sekeliling Chanyeol yang kelihatannya marah. Ah kalau begini sudah jelas penyebab sunbae itu tergeletak.

Keempat sunbae lain mulai menyerang Chanyeol, di saat itulah ia melepaskan pegangan tangan. Menangkis, memukul, menendang mereka satu persatu. Tubuhnya tinggi, tangan dan kakinya panjang, jadi jangkauannya luas.

Para sunbae kurang ajar itu sudah bergeletakan, artinya sudah saatnya ini dihentikan "Chanyeol ah, cukup. Sudah hampir bel masuk." Aku menarik Chanyeol menjauh.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku. Ok, sunbae tadi masih mencari masalah rupanya.

BUGH!

Kutambahkan satu jejak di wajahnya, di antara bekas pukulan yang lebih dulu Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol yang melihat ini kembali berang. Ia melepaskan pegangan tanganku, menghampiri sunbae itu lagi. Menduduki perut, menarik kerah kemeja, kembali memberi pukulan bertubi.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan wajah sunbae itu sudah tidak menyisakan tempat mulus lagi. Semua rata oleh lebam.

"Chanyeol ah, hentikan!" Berkali kutarik, Chanyeol tidak bergeming, seperti orang kerasukan. Masih disibukan dengan kegiatan 'membuat wajah orang menjadi lebih bonyok'

Kulihat kantin semakin sesak dengan penonton "Chanyeol ah, kau akan mendapat masalah lagi!" Lagi dan terus kutarik Chanyeol. Tangan, seragam sekolah, di saat sunbae itu terus mencoba berontak.

Tidak ada yang mencoba melerai mereka kecuali aku. Apalagi kalau bukan karena hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai kemungkinan...

BUGH!

Aku tersungkur saat sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipiku. Kejadiannya? Sunbae itu berontak dan menangkis pukulan Chanyeol yang kesetanan hingga akhirnya mengarah padaku.

"Baekhyun ah?" Panik, Chanyeol menghampiriku

"FINE! Aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu lagi! Mati pun terserah!" Ucapku bangkit lalu meninggalkan kantin.

Bukan masalah rasa sakit akibat kena pukulan, tapi aku benci jika Chanyeol lepas kontrol. Bukankah sudah cukup balasan yang ia beri? Kenapa tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku? Padahal selama ini aku yang menemaninya di saat semua orang menjauhinya.

.

.

Semua penghuni kelas sedang mencatat apa yang guru terangkan di papan tulis, termasuk aku yang mencatat sambil memegangi lebam di pipi. Hasil karya Chanyeol. Sialan memang.

"Baekhyun ah!" Aku melihat arah pintu kelas. Ada Shindong hyung terlihat panik di sana "Ah maaf Saem, saya mau memanggil Baekhyun." Ucapnya pada guru yang sedang mengajar.

Lagipula apa-apaan dia, sudah tahu masih jam pelajaran. Seenaknya saja masuk kelas. Tapi guruku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, mengetahui ia adalah tangan kanan ayah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ah! Chanyeol mau melompat dari atap!"

"HAH?" Teriakku (dan semua teman sekelasku)

Refleks, aku bangkit dari kursi. Meninggalkan kelas tanpa ijin. Ok, mungkin hobi Chanyeol akan berubah dari berkelahi jadi sirkus atau akrobatik. Wow, kreatif sekali.

.

.

Bersama Shindong hyung dan anak buah yang lain, bisa kulihat Chanyeol berdiri di pembatas atap. Memandang turun arah kebun sekolah. Please, jangan katakan ia benar-benar akan terjun. Entah kenapa aku takut setengah mati membayangkannya.

"Baekhyun ...ah." Kudengar, samar ia terisak. Menangis memanggil namaku? Pertama dan terakhir kali aku dengar Chanyeol menangis adalah saat ia menolak pindah sekolah saat SD dulu. Ini?

"Chanyeol... sedang apa kau di sini?" Kuharap jawabannya bukan apa yang ada di otakku

Chanyeol membalikan badan, memandangku sekilas "Kau kan yang menyuruhku mati saja."

Aku? Kapan aku bilang begitu?

Gara-gara ini aku dipandang seram oleh anak buah ayah Chanyeol.

"Yah! Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Pandanganya kembali terpaku turun "Kau bilang tidak peduli padaku lagi. Mati pun terserah. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup."

PLAK

Keras kutepuk dahiku sendiri. Rupanya ini karena ucapanku saat meninggalkan kantin tadi. Aku kan tidak benar-benar serius. Hanya refleks mengatakanya. Kembali aku dipelototi orang-orang seram ini. Ampun, aku hanya anak SMA yang suka bicara ngawur.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapanku tadi. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak. Kau membenciku."

Aku menghela napas. Susah sekali membujuk pewaris tahta yakuza ini. Kalau memang membencinya, sudah dari dulu aku meninggalkanya.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku kan sayang padamu." Ingatkan aku untuk sikat gigi lalu berkumur dengan mouthwash setelah ini.

Chanyeol berbalik badan, memandangku "Benarkah?" Suaranya berubah ceria.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Detik berikutnya ia melompat turun dari pembatas tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkarkan tangan di leherku. Dengan kata lain memelukku.

"Wuaah syukurlah. Aku pikir kau membenciku, akan meninggalkanku."

Kalau begini mana bisa. Jika aku meninggalkanya, yang ada malah aku akan diincar seluruh anak buah Park Siwon, karena membuat anaknya bunuh diri.

"Kau janji akan berhenti berkelahi kan?"

Ia mengangguk di bahuku "Janji."

Aku tidak lagi dipelototi oleh pria-pria berwajah seram.

.

.

Sayangnya janji itu hanya berlaku 2 hari. Karena 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, ia kembali berkelahi di depan mataku. Penyebabnya? Sepele sebenarnya. Ia melihatku dihadang 2 siswa sekolah lain yang meminta uang padaku. Dengan kata lain memalak.

Tanpa Chanyeol pun sebenarnya aku bisa menyingkirkan mereka berdua, toh aku juga jago Hapkido. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol datang sebelum mereka sadar berurusan dengan siapa. Lebam lah wajah mereka.

.

.

"Yah, pelan-pelan!" teriak Chanyeol saat tidak sengaja aku menekan lukanya terlalu keras.

Rupanya kejadian saat SMP dulu masih membuatku geregetan.

"Seingatku saat berkelahi kau tidak pernah berteriak kesakitan. Kenapa sekarang protes?" Kuarahkan kapas antiseptik pada bibirnya yang luka. Bahkan darah masih berbekas di sana.

Chanyeol memundurkan wajah, mengelak "Jangan." Ia menahan tanganku.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan begitu mengobatinya." Ia mengambil kapas di tanganku, meletakanya pada kotak "Kudengar saliva adalah antiseptik alami yang ampuh?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bukan tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya, tapi apa maksud di balik itu. Tumben, omongannya agak bermutu.

Chanyeol memandangku tajam "Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Eh?" Seumur hidup aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku gugup di hadapannya. Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang simple? Aku tinggal menjawab boleh atau tidak. Selesai urusan.

Lalu kenapa aku harus gugup?

Kupandangi wajah Chanyeol. Kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dan terakhir bibir yang masih dihiasi darah mengering. Seingatku tidak ada yang mendorong kepalaku untuk mengangguk, tanda setuju. Anggap saja aku refleks menganggukkan kepala.

Chanyeol memajukan badan, tangannya memegang pipiku yang entah kenapa bagai perintah untukku memejamkan mata. Ia menempelkan bibir, bisa kurasakan salah satu sisinya tidak mulus, tempat luka itu. Kubuka bibirku, dengan lidah kusapukan saliva pada lukanya.

Saliva memang ampuh sebagai antiseptik karena mengandung _opiorphin_. Ia mengetahui hal ini dariku sebenarnya. Dulu waktu aku SD Chanyeol pernah panik total karena aku jatuh dari sepeda hingga lututku berdarah. Dia hampir menyeret dokter keluarganya untuk mengobatiku, sedangkan aku malah duduk tenang meludahkan saliva pada lukaku.

Kuharap lukanya cepat sembuh.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini ff lama, Cuma ganti cast Chanbaek. Like... u know what. Aku kekurangan niat nulis. Iya, jadi mohon maaf, ff lain emang lagi stuck. Aku cuma lagi menggali rasanya nulis lalu posting ff. Siapa tau, bisa mendongkrak niat nulis.

Ini juga bakal dilanjut gak tau kapan. Mohon maklum. Terima kasih.


End file.
